An Avenger's Decision
by G0tika
Summary: A "one shot" of Sasuke's thoughts during his last few hours in Konoha before he leaves for his training with Orochimaru.


**Sasuke's Decision**

That Naruto… What was he?

Sasuke had never seen a jutsu like that before. He had felt great power emitting from all of Naruto's body, not just his hand, a power that was a result of dismay and loneliness and fear. Fear for him, Sasuke.

He gulped; why was Naruto afraid for him? It seemed to be the strongest emotion that aroused all that spectacular chakra Sasuke had felt. Nobody has ever cared for him. Except... maybe… that one person.

Sasuke's eyes flashed, and rage bubbled up inside him. If Kakashi hadn't interfered that time on the hospital roof, Naruto could have killed him. Terror, hatred, and confusion swelled Sasuke's eyes.

… Killed him… If Naruto had killed him, then that _tyrant_, the evil villain, the devil straight from hell would … live.

What had _he_ said? That he lacked hatred. Sasuke gritted his teeth; it was true. It was true. If he hadn't, he would have killed Naruto without further ado. There were plenty of times when he could have ripped apart that nuisance—he was always off guard, the unsuspecting naive thing. Kakashi would be a more difficult task, Sasuke was sure of it, but with his cursed seal and Kakashi without his guard, it was possible. If only…

But he couldn't. _Why… what keeps me from destroying all of them? Itachi had done it. I am inferior. I am sure… I can feel power inside me… but I can't seem to release it. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, DAMMIT?!_ Sasuke punched the nearest wall, scowling, and the brick shattered in many tiny pieces. It shattered like ITACHI'S SOUL WILL ONE DAY.

**Day 2, 1:00 AM**

That's it. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He was leaving forever, finally abandoning his childhood, his past, and… himself. He could not stand to live one more day here. Konoha was no longer his home - it was a meaningless burden. He had to obtain power, supreme power, a power against which that jutsu of Naruto's would be no more than a speck of granite. A power that would crash the trees and ice and sand.

_I am weak... I am so weak._

_Naruto..._Sasuke thought. _I... am grateful for your existence. You have taught me about... myself. I swear I'll become a thousand times stronger than anything you can ever be, I'll surpass the greatest shinobi of their time, and KILL that man, slaughter him to pieces, and avenge the destruction of my Clan..._

A new internal voice suddenly merged with his thoughts: _I will become strong in order to protect my important people!_

_Naruto..._

_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I won't lose to any of you bastards!_

Memories flooded over Sasuke's emotion of pure hatred and he almost—

_NO._He gritted his teeth. _He would not give in. I will not stoop down to the level of that scum. I still have to... do something... purpose in life... why I live... him..._

He turned the photograph of Team 7 upside down. A team of three brave, loyal shinobi, the kind that would put their lives on their line to protect their comrades, the kind that would face ultimate DEATH if it meant protecting those precious to them- protecting one another.

A team that no longer existed.

"Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice echoed in his head.

Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" It was a rhetorical question. He could tell she knew where he was going.

"Sakura. Leave. Me. Alone." Sasuke scowled. He wanted to tell this pitiful being everything, to run away from his fate and sob in her shoulder. But revenge... was stronger. It was as engulfing as quick sand; and Sasuke was lost.

She was babbling on about something vague, something that was just a grain in Sasuke's memory. He wanted to listen, to understand, to be a friend. So lonely. Instead, he spat: "No."

She looked hurt for a second, and then her face crumpled in sour, uncontrollable tears. She started rambling something he couldn't quite decipher; bells, Team 7, loneliness. Then she talked of revenge.

Dammit. "I am different from you. From now on, we follow different paths." What does she know about revenge?! He grimaced - it was just a word in her vocabulary, and life to him. Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yells pathetically, "I.. LOVE YOU! I love you more than anything!"

This was too much. She was getting in the way. Sakura's agonized expression seemed blank to Sasuke - all he could see was those vile red eyes in his mind. _Foolish little brother._

_Good bye, _he thought.

"Sakura..." Without giving it a second thought, he knocked her out of her consciousness. "Thank you." _For being my friend. I will remember._

He passed the gates of Konoha.

Naruto...

Thank _you_, too.

****Thanks for reading! I wrote this after watching Episode 109 back in 2007 when I was 13 years old, but I still think it's a decent perspective!****


End file.
